Barunka Scarp
Barunka Anita Stahl-Scarp, often referred to as '''First Lady Scarp '''by her enemies, is a character in the Gravity by Pringles series, and a character in the extended Sactownverse. She is a beautiful middle aged woman who is the First Lady of the Democratic People's Republic of Scarpdesia, a nation located nearby the nation of Kiskadee. She is very loyal to her husband, and his described as being just as evil as he is. Appearance Formally a model and cheerleader in addition to her opera singing, Barunka is described as having both a beautiful and intmidating appearance. She is also described as being one of the tallest characters in the Sactownverse. She is notably taller than her husband, and is also darker in skintone compared to him. In addition, her skintone's tan is said to be more natural than her husbands. Much like her husband, her hair is jet black in color, and notably appears in many, many different styles. She usually wears outfits in public that appear to be very expensive, and almost always carries an expensive handbag with her wherever she goes with her husband, or alone. Personality At first believed to be a mysterious woman with no personality, with nothing more to her exsistance than being a trophy wife to Scarp, Barunka has proven herself to be just as evil as her husband, if not even more. Her temper has been noted to have her be jealous of her husband's mistresses to the point where she has been known to attack them with bottles of liquor that she will throw across the room. She has also been to physically abuse her servants under her command, often throwing food at their faces if it isn't the way that she wanted it. She has also been known to physically slap, punch, kick, and verbally abuse anyone she feels like, especially the children of the mistresses. She also looks down upon the people of Scarpdesia, often referring to them as "dogs", and "pieces of shit". It is said that she never actually looks at them in a positive way, and often ignores them as they worship her and her husband. Prisoners of Scarpdesia are said to get even worse treatment from her. Despite these shortcomings, she has been known to defend the people of Scarpdesia when being attacked from the outside world, especially when being attacked by the Bilington Resistance. History Abilities TBA... Appearances Sactown United Scarp makes her video game debut in Sactown United, where she is one of the game's main antagonists. Gallery Trivia *Barunka was inspired by many real-life first ladies of controversial leaders, such as Melania Trump, and Ri Sol-ju. Coincidently, both of these inspirations appear within the Sactownverse. *Scarp's birthday, and Zodiac sign is also shared by one of her inspirations, being Melania Trump. *Scarp's parantage is similar to Ri Sol-ju's, being the daughter of a prominent political family within a dictatorship. *Sactown United marked the first time that Barunka Scarp has made an appearance. Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Sactownverse Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Chaotic Evil